Neighbor's Club
The Neighbor's Club is a social club and the focus of Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai series. Realizing that they don't have any social lives, Kodaka and Yozora decide that the best way to improve their situation is to form the Neighbor's Club ((隣人部 Rinjin-bu?) to make friends and learn social skills. Club Overview Goal "In accordance with the teachings of Christianity, we aim to become good neighbors to our fellow students and deepen our fellowship with them by working together with them to better ourselves in a variety of situations." '' - the club's formal goal as stated by the club's founder/president, Yozora Mikazuki. The main goal of The Neighbor's Club is to simply "make friends". As depressing it may sound, its club members always work seriously and even cooperatively to achieve their goal, not realizing that they had already achieved it inside their clubroom between members. The secondary goal of the club is also to learn social skills. As a club, learning this will also give them a step closer in having friends and at the same time, gain popularity. History The Neighbor's Club has a troublesome yet interesting beginnings. The idea of the club was first coined by Yozora Mikazuki after her conversation with Kodaka Hasegawa, a transfer student (who was already in St. Chronica's Academy about a month after the founding of the Neighbor's Club) about ideas on having "real" friends. The next day after that, with the paperworks done, and having provided a moderator for the club and a clubroom, the Neighbor's Club was formally established with Yozora Mikazuki as President/Founder and Kodaka Hasegawa as Co-founder for the club (as well as the 1st and 2nd members of the club). As Yozora would explain to Kodaka that their "''club strives to become good neighbors to their fellow students both by deepening their friendship with them, and by making sincere efforts to better themselves by adapting to a variety of situations". After setting up posters for the club's recruitment of members,Sena Kashiwazaki, a blond rich-girl and the only daughter of the school's headmaster decided to join. Afterwards, the Neighbor's Club indeed gained more members. After Sena, those who joined next wereYukimura Kusunoki, a girl who soughts manliness, Rika Shiguma, a genius inventor and fujoshi, and Kobato Hasegawa, Kodaka's heterochromatic little sister. Sadly, Yozora initially wasn't focused on the club's main goal from the start (a goal which she formulated), yet her only purpose for the club's foundation was to get back on Kodaka, that is to say, reclaim their past friendship by being the only two members of the Neighbor's Club. Activities As a club, they do indeed have activities but mostly they just "kill time and do whatever they want in the clubroom", such as playing video games and reading, as described by Kodaka. The Neighbor's Club do also have "club-related" activities such as playing video games in co-op, going to karaoke, the swimming pool, the beach (training camp), etc., engaging on novel relays, and many more. They also participated in their school's cultural festival by filming a movie, but was later cancelled in showing it to public. Club members Category:Browse